


Unlikely Trio

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bugs & Insects, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Egg Hatching, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/M, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, bug type pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by Dreamie_Noodle!Sarah finds herself a nice hole in a tree to sleep in. Too bad bug types also like holes. And laying eggs.AKA Sarah gets pumped full of cum and eggs from various bug types.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Beedrill, Original Female Character/Beedrills, Original Female Character/Scolipede, Original Female Character/Volcarona
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	Unlikely Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamie_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamie_Noodle/gifts).



> Requested by Dreamie_Noodle, who asked for "Hatching eggs in Sarah's belly by one or many scolipede, beedrill or a volcarona (or the three of them) and could it be that they get stucked in her for preventing Sarah pushing the eggs out of her womb"
> 
> Got all three of them in there! It's my first time writing eggs hatching inside, so it's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. Hope you still like it!
> 
> And as always, If anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here! I'll write basically anything you can ask (so don't be shy, I don't judge)!

Sarah groaned, her head fuzzy as she kept on trudging forward, the deep dense forest offering her no resting places, and she didn’t want to stop for the night in the open. She doesn’t have good luck and really doesn’t want to test it. She brought a hand up to massage her forehead, her dirty black hoodie moving up to display her smooth toned stomach and sizable butt. She had been in the forest far too long to care about her appearance, her modesty flying out the metaphorical window. Up ahead she saw a hole in the side of a tree, large enough that she could rest inside, finally restore some of her strength. Climbing in and curling up, she quickly drifted off, finally getting some sleep...

She woke up suddenly, a loud buzzing noise echoing in the hole as she reached up to hold her hands over her ears. Opening her eyes, she only saw yellow and black stripes, but she would be a fool to not know what that means - Beedrills. In total she could spot around three of them, all curiously trying to fight their way into her hole, but too competitive to enter one by one. She pushed herself to the back of the hole as their legs reached in to pull her out, the grey hooks long enough to snatch her ankle. She screamed as she was dragged out, her hoodie catching on something, pulling it off of her as she was revealed to the pokemon. 

She tried to hit them as they held her between them, but she only managed to anger them, sharp clicks of anger sounding from their jaws. Their antennae moved around in interest, able to smell her pheromones. They put her on the edge of the hole, her boobs pressed against the floor of it as her legs and butt dangled outside. One latched onto her back, holding her as two other Beedrills positioned their spikes near her holes. She was able to move her head to see what they were doing. And, to her surprise, the needle on their abdomen was opening up in a star formation, a long thin appendage slowly growing outwards. She squirmed around more under the pokemon as what she identified as their cocks swelled up, growing longer and longer as they began to rub against her holes. 

The tapered heads of their cocks allowed them to easily slide into her unprepared body, long cocks stabbing into her. The Beedrill arched their backs outwards, long abdomens flexing with their thrusts, forcing themselves in. The length of their cocks made them force pass her cervix, all three pressing eagerly into her womb with their slick members. She groaned as she felt the cocks hit her walls, pre shooting out, making their movements even easier. The one Beedrill attached to her back seemed to reach his climax first, his cock throbbing into her as he unloaded inside. She moaned at the feeling of two long thin cocks fucking her pussy as he pumped her up. Soon the two other Beedrills reached their orgasms too, the pulsing cocks flooding her womb full of their cum.

The cocks soon stopped leaking, but didn’t start up again. Instead, the three cocks hilted into her started to throb and jerk wildly, the base of their cocks swelling up. Looking back, Sarah was able to see the original needle hid, their cocks swell larger, a bulge travelling up to the tip, depositing whatever it was directly into her womb. She looked down in horror as all three pokemon were pumping their eggs into her, slowly and methodically, one by one they all released their eggs deep inside. They all buzzed in delight as they lightly thrusted, more eggs moving in to join the ones inside, knocking up against each other. 

As soon as they finished, their cocks erupted into her again, her stomach mildly swelling with the gallons being unloaded into her. The Beedrills rocked into her as they pumped her full, her growing stomach slowly pushing her back until the Beedrill slipped out. They buzzed angrily at her as their still cumming cocks shot over the ground and her fallen body. They went to fly back at her before they noticed what they thought was a rock uncurl, purple legs sticking out of the bottom, pulling the pokemon up. 

What Sarah had fallen in front of was a Scolipede. A very large one at that. The Scolipede simply watched however, looking at the Beedrill as they lowered themselves back onto her fallen form, long thin cocks sliding back into her pussy. They started back up, bodies a blur with their speed as they slammed into her, her boobs bouncing at the power of the thrusts. Up ahead another bug type pokemon was moving towards them, eyeing the commotion as the Beedrills eagerly fucked into her, another load on the way.

They slammed into her over and over, three cocks penetrating her womb, jostling the eggs inside as they reached their orgasms. All three cocks rapidly throbbed, cum flooding her, stomach bulging. She wiggled on the ground as the pokemon pumped her full, more eggs sliding down the lengths and depositing them inside. She groaned at the heavy weight of eggs and Beedrill seed, more pouring into her body. She sighed in relief as they ended their orgasms, not lasting as long as the previous ones. The three Beedrill immediately left, uncaring of her stuffed body, cum fountaning out of her pussy.

Forgetting about the Scolipede, Sarah jumped in surprise as a shadow covered her, the pokemon loaming over her tired form. It looked down at her in curiosity as the Scolipede’s cock started to peak out of his lower abdominal body plates. Sarah could only lay there as his cock grew in length, longer and much much thicker than the Beedrill cocks. Copious amounts of pre leaked over her exposed back as he quickly reached full mass. His legs acted like cage bars, trapping her under his giant form as he lined his massive cock up. 

Slowly grinding the tip into her, he nudged into her asshole, large dripping tip lubed enough to slide in with some effort. She yelped at the sudden intrusion as what she assumed was one long thick cock was actually tapered, but the head was gigantic. She looked down in horror as she watched more and more of the thickening cock be fed into her, large amounts of pre slickening her walls, allowing him to force his way in. A low series of clicks came from the pokemon as he slid his large cock further and further inside her tight body.

Nearing the base, as wide as her thigh, she felt his smooth scale-like hips push against hers as he buried himself deep inside. Slowly building up speed, his cock plunged in and out of her, hips grinding into hers with each hilt of his cock. Continuously, brutally, he pounded into her as the Volcorona watched. Her body jerked with each thrust of his hips, boobs jiggling and limbs trying to hold her still. 

With each powerful thrust of the massive pokemon, he grew closer and closer to his own release. Pistoning in and out, his cock started to flare at the top, making it hard for him to pull out every second it was growing. The bulge of his cock pushed pulsed larger each time he hilted into her, grinding his hips eagerly against hers as his cock exploded into her. Large member throbbing, he fired deep inside her, cum bulging her stomach out further with the flood of his seed. The pokemon pushed his hips into hers, pressing her down against the forest floor as his cock twitched more, long pulses as his eggs slowly moved down his monstrous length. 

The Scolipede groaned in delight as the first large egg dropped into her, two more lining up to join it. Her hole spread impossibly wide, she could feel the bulge of the egg in his throbbing cock, forcing her to stretch even more to accommodate him. She yelped as the egg suddenly plopped into her, the heavy weight pulling her down as the third egg slid into her quickly. She groaned as the pokemon continued to pump her full of his cum, slowly inflating her body, eggs floating around in the ocean of his seed inside. 

The Volcarona hummed at the cumming Scolipede, convincing it to move onto his back. Sarah lurched at the movement, boobs jiggling and eggs pulling her down further on his massive cock as the Volcarona neared her. The cock of the Volcarona was already out and half hard, rubbing against her stuffed body. It rapidly swelled up, growing larger and thicker, knobbly and rough, and pushing against her pussy lips.

The Volcarona’s empty eyes stared at her as he forced his girthy cock deeper and deeper inside her, the tip pressing against her cervix with only a third impaling her. Shoving more and more into her, hips starting to rock, the Volcarona clicked in delight. More buzzes and hums echoed around the clearing as the Scolipede started back up, the large flared cock slowly rutting into her as the Volcarona continued to wedge himself into her. She groaned at the monstrous cocks inside, both pressing against each other through her walls, pleasuring each other with each rough thrust. 

The bug pokemon plowed her holes, Sarah’s boobs jiggling wildly with each forceful hammering of their hips. Yelping as the Volcarona’s fat cockhead slammed into her womb, the Beedrill cum and eggs jostled around as he forced more and more of his massive cock into her. She watched helplessly as her stomach swelled with the outlines of the cocks, the bulges of their beastly members shifting with each movement. They hummed in pleasure as they pounded her, plunging further and further inside her, body straining around the girthy members. Speeding up, the Volcarona’s cock hilted into her, the multiple almost knot-like bulges of the cock swelling up. 

She screamed as she felt one of the knobs swell inside her womb, the others in her pussy, all locking him deep inside. Feeling the Scolipede grind his hips into hers, cock completely impaling her, she looked down as she felt the first few shots of cum firing into her. She rapidly swelled with the flood of cum, cocks wildly throbbing as they pumped her full, and then some. The cocks grew larger as they rocked their hips into hers, sandwiching her between their bodies as eggs slowly moved up and out their cocks. She groaned at the feeling of being stretched incredibly wide, stomach looking pregnant, and with the multiple eggs being deposited inside, she quickly swelled to looking pregnant with twins, then nearing triplets. 

Hips pressing demandingly in her, she yelled in horror as she felt some of the Beedrill eggs shift around, rocking around until they slowly opened, shells soft from soaking in the ocean of cum. She watched as her stomach continued to swell from the seed being pumped into her, pokemon completely locked into her, as Beedrill eggs were hatching inside. Tiny Weedles crawled around, legs clinging to her walls and the massive Volcorona cock head lodged in her womb, slowly bringing it more and more pleasure. The Volcarona grunted in pleasure, more seed slowly leaking inside her, adding more to the giant amount stretching her. 

The Weedles continued to bring pleasure to the Volcarona cock, unintentionally bringing the monstrous throbbing member, oversensitive from fucking her full, to another orgasm. She tried to push the pokemon out of her as she felt its flood of seed renew, horrified as her stomach rapidly swelled larger and larger, bulging out as if she was pregnant with quadruplets, more and more eggs being deposited inside. Unloading into her the Volcorona rutted his hips, milking his massive cock in her small tight hole, giant teal eyes staring at her misery uncaring for everything but his own pleasure. 

She yelped as she felt the Scolipede’s flare lessen, allowing him to pull out his cock. The Volcarona flew up enough for it to completely slide out of her, large eggs plugging her hole, not allowing any part of the ocean of cum lodged in her to leak out. She squeezed her muscles as much as she could, trying to push it out, but only managing to coax more out of the Volcarona, her stomach distending even larger as his throbbing twitching cock unloaded. She pressed against her stomach as the pressure grew overwhelming, but the pokemon simply lifted her off of the ground in response.

With the only thing holding her up in the air was the Volcarona cock, she slid down impossibly further, her bulging stomach on full display as the mighty member held her sitting up. She yelped as she felt one of the eggs in her ass shake, soon the rest following it as more tiny stage one pokemon hatched inside. The egg plugging her hole stayed firm, being part of the second batch emptied into her, allowing the tiny Venipedes to run around, tickling her overly sensitive walls. 

She groaned as she more eggs hatched inside her womb, more tiny pokemon feet scuttering around, more liquid filling her. She could only watch as her stomach distended stomach bulged with their moving bodies, slowly but surely growing larger inside her. Realizing this, her struggles against the knotted Volcarona started anew, the egg in her ass popping out of her as she clenched with her movements. The Volcarona clicked at her, his cock firing more cum into her in response. She slapped the smooth plated chest of the bug type, but it barely moved, continuing to slowly and lazily pump her to the brim with his seed. 

She groaned at the feeling, cum pouring out of her ass as the growing forms of the Venipedes crawled out of her, their cum covered bodies leaving trails of seed on her body as they ran up and down her body. One of the larger ones even climbed up to her mouth, sticking his newly hatched cock into her mouth, surprisingly large for his tiny form. Thrusting in and out, she groaned around the length as more and more cum poured out of her gaping ass, the last of the eggs hatching with Venipedes of various sizes squeezing themselves out of her. 

The Venipede fucking her mouth didn’t last long, barely minutes alive as be exploded in her throat. Despite this, his load was impressively large for his body size, enough to replace some of the cum that was still dripping out of her ass. The Volcarona finally stopped actively filling her up, her tight cervix emptying his balls. He tugged himself out brutally, uncaring of her body as she fell the short distance onto the ground, a large squirt of cum escaping her body at the impact. 

Small Weedles pushed against her cervix, slowly escaping her cum stuffed body. She watched, exhausted and horrified as more and more small bug types crawled out of her thoroughly fucked and used body. She tensed her muscles as she felt some of the Volcarona eggs press against her entrance, begging for release. She pushed and pushed until one giant egg popped out, the signs of hatching already visible. She managed to get three more eggs out of her before they started to hatch, the larger first stage pokemon wiggling around in her womb, body bulging at their movements.

As they figured out her body, they pressed against her tight cervix, cum leaking out around them as they shoved their way out. More and more of the Larvesta nudged themselves free, leaving her hole sore and leaking glob after sticky glob of cum out onto the ground, slowly forming a thick puddle around her shaky exhausted body.

They left her, all heading off in separate directions, leaving her cum covered body alone in a giant forest of horny pokemon...

**Author's Note:**

> On a completely different note, I should probably proof read these, but I don't have the motivation to. Why not just write it, spell check and release it into the wilds of the internet instead?


End file.
